Too Much To Deal With
by PikaSixJoy
Summary: Anna's been working with NCIS for almost 10 months and after she realises that her feelings for Gibbs will never be reciprocated, she decides to leave. What happens when he finds her goodbye letter? Gibbs/OC one shot.


**AN: Hi guys, PikaSixJoy here! This is my first upload in a very long while and I have to say I've missed it. I've been so busy with these last few months I haven't had the time to write, but now I'm done for the summer so I can get back to writing and updating a couple of stories. **

**So here is a new one shot and it's the first time I've written something for NCIS. I've got a new story that will be an NCIS story that I might post. I just wanted to see how well this is going to go down. **

**Well, here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

**Too Much To Deal With**

"Anna, I don't think you should do this", Abby said to her.

Anna looked at her friend and gave a light smile. She had just handed in her resignation to Director Vance. Of course, he wasn't too happy about it, but he accepted it. He didn't have a choice really. She had told him that she was leaving either way. The director had respected her privacy and decided not to ask why, but he already knew.

"What else can I do, Abby?", Anna asked, "I can't stay here knowing what I know"

"Anna, you don't know because you haven't said anything"

Anna shook her head and sighed. Abby had a point, she hadn't, but she didn't need to. She could see it. It was plain as day and it killed her. She couldn't be in the same building as him. It was too much pain. He had broken her heart.

"If it was Tony or McGee they'd have let me down gently. But with Gibbs, he's just…I don't know…All I know is that I can't stay here", Anna told her, picking up her bag.

Abby waited for Anna to grab the rest of her stuff, before pulling her into a massive hug. She couldn't believe her friend was leaving already. It was too soon, much too soon.

"When's your flight?", Abby asked.

"Couple of hours", Anna replied, squeezing her before letting her go, "I'll write, Abbs, I promise"

Abby sighed and walked Anna to the lift. She'd have dropped her off at the airport but she had a case to work so she couldn't. Something she was going to have kill Gibbs for later. She watched as the doors closed to the lift before heading back to her work.

Anna sighed and rested her head against the wall. It was hard enough saying goodbye to Abby, seeing the others was going to be even harder so she left them a letter on Ziva's desk and Gibbs had his own personal one that she had hidden in his drawer. She took a deep breath exited the lift onto the lobby. Her taxi was waiting for her, which she quickly loaded with her gear and then slipped into the backseat.

"Where to, ma'am?", the driver asked.

"Aiport please, I have a flight to catch", she told him.

She clenched the edge of the seat to hold back the urge to look behind her, but it was no good. She watched as the building became smaller, the further down the road she had gotten. Just as the car went to turn a corner someone stepped out of the building. The sun glistened against his hair, making it whiter than usual.

"Stop the car!", she called out, tapping the window in front of her.

The taxi pulled to a halt and Anna didn't move, her eyes still focused on the man who was standing in the middle of the road. She frowned, squinting her eyes to try and figure out exactly who it was. The guy turned, facing the cab and Anna gasped as it hit her. The white t-shirt under the shirt, the jeans.

"Gibbs…", she mumbled.

"Is everything okay, lady?", the driver asked.

Anna didn't reply, she couldn't understand why Gibbs was standing outside the building. Her eyes caught sight of a piece of paper and she realised that he had read her letter. But that still didn't explain why he was out in the road. She hadn't given him any details of how she felt in the letter so it didn't make sense.

"Can you reverse?", she asked, her eyes still on Gibbs who had begun to head back inside.

The driver put the car into reverse and began to head towards the NCIS building.

"You can stop here", she told him.

Gibbs stopped, his eyes catching sight of the reversing taxi a few metres up the road. He frowned as the taxi suddenly came to a stop and the back door opened. Anna took a deep breath and stepped out, leaving the door open, in case the driver got any ideas. Part of her mind was on her flight and whether she was going to make it on time, the other part was focused on Gibbs and why he was standing outside with her letter in his hand. She headed towards him and Gibbs towards her, both stopping only a few metres in front of each other.

"Gibbs…"Anna began, unsure of what to say.

She wanted to pour her heart out to him, but she wasn't sure if she ready. She had locked up her feelings for him for so long that she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle telling everything she had held back.

"What is this, Anna?", Gibbs asked, holding up the letter she had written him.

Anna's eyes glanced at the piece of paper and she closed her eyes. It was a goodbye letter, but at the same time, it was so much more than that. She just hoped that Gibbs was clever enough to work it out, which by the sound of his tone, sounded like he hadn't.

"I…"

"Why are you leaving?", Gibbs asked, confused.

Anna couldn't open her eyes. She wanted to look the man standing opposite her in the face, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not while there was so much left unsaid. Not yet.

"I…I just can't be here anymore", she told him.

"Has Tony tried something?"

Anna chuckled and shook her head as a faint 'Hey!' came from inside the lobby. The others had followed Gibbs downstairs. She could hear Ziva trying to convince them to go upstairs, but Tony and McGee were having none of it. They were interested to know what was going to happen. They all knew how she felt about him, it was just a matter of seeing if he felt the same.

"Please don't make me do this", Anna pleaded.

"Make you do what? All I want, Anna, is an answer", Gibbs replied, unsure as to why Anna was pleading with him, "What aren't you telling me?"

Anna shook her head and took a step back. Her heart was pounding and she was shaking. She was beginning to regret asking the taxi driver to reverse the car. She'd be on her way to the airport right now, getting ready to close the door on a part of her life that had broken her.

"Anna, what is it?", Gibbs asked, taking a hesitant step towards her.

"How can you not know? I'm not going to spell it out for you, Gibbs", Anna said, her voice breaking slightly.

Gibbs frowned and re-read the letter Anna had given him.

_Dear Gibbs_

_What can I say? These last few month have been a whirlwind of a ride and I've loved every second of it, but I can't be here anymore. I can't stay anymore. It's become too much to deal with. I thought, at first, I'd be fine. But now I realise I was wrong. I was wrong for thinking that it was okay or that I even had a chance. I suppose you're probably wondering what I'm talking about and the good thing about writing a letter is that you'll never have to ask. I'm not going to spell it out for you, you're cleverer than that._

_I guess this is it, then. My goodbye, it's harder than I thought it would be. Director Vance already knows I'm leaving. I handed him my resignation on Tuesday. He doesn't know why so please don't ask him. If I don't see Abby please tell her how much I love her and how I'll Skype her as soon as I can. Although with the way you are, I guess, you might as well just get her to read this part of the letter. Don't worry about Tony, Ducky, Ziva and McGee. I wrote Ducky his own letter and Ziva, Tony and McGee got a joint one. I hid yours in your drawer because I knew Tony would have some kind of tantrum about not getting his own letter. _

_All that's left for me is to say goodbye I suppose. _

_Love __from Anna_

Gibbs frowned and wondered why Anna had scribbled out a word at the end of the letter. But he couldn't make out what it was. He read the letter again and then it hit him. Gibbs raised his head and looked at Anna, who was still had her eyes closed.

"Anna…", Gibbs said softly.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and before she realised, Anna was running towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him. Gibbs stumbled back a little but he quickly regained his footing and wrapped his arms around her. The two stood there for a few moments, before Gibbs pulled back to look at her.

"Let's go inside", Gibbs smiled, taking hold of her hand.

Anna nodded and followed him, her eyes never leaving him. They made their way into the building and into the lift. Silence passed between them as the lift ascended and took them to the main floor. They emerged and Gibbs pulled her up the stairs behind their desks and into Director Vance's office.

"Is there a free room anywhere?", he asked, as Anna closed the door.

Director Vance looked up from his desk, his eyes settling on their entwined hands. He smiled and looked at Anna.

"He figured it out then?", Vance asked.

Anna nodded as the director stood up.

"He knew?", Gibbs asked, frowning.

Vance held up his hands and quickly headed for the door.

"Take as long as you need. I have about 5 different meetings today so I'm going to be spending the majority of my day in the comm room", he told before heading out of the office.

"You told Vance?", Gibbs asked, pointing towards the door.

Anna shook her head and smiled.

"No, he already knew", she told him, taking up his free hand, "I…don't really know what else to say or how to start. I mean, I want to tell you everything and I have done for a while but I got worried that maybe you wo-"

Gibbs silence Anna by pulling him towards her and bringing their lips together. Anna took a moment before sliding her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss by rising onto her toes. Gibbs secured her to him, with his arms around her waist. By the time they broke apart, they were both out of breath.

"Never give me a letter like that ever again", Gibbs said softly, kissing her again.

Anna smiled and nodded, too happy to say anything.

**AN: So there it is. The last line is kind of dull, but I wasn't sure how to end it. I didn't want to have Anna spill her heart out or Gibbs for that matter, because it's unlike him. Please don't forget to review and add to your favourites. It really helps me out especially since this is my first update in quite a while. Also feel free to check out my other stories. **

**See ya soon! PikaSixJoy xxx**


End file.
